Communication receivers often need to suppress narrow-band signals, either because of disturbing signals within this narrow-band or because the narrow-band signal is not needed for the next processing steps within the communication receiver. For such receivers a good selectivity at low implementation cost is wanted.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a digital filter with good selectivity at low implementation cost, which can be used within such a communication receiver.
The object is solved by a digital filter according to claim 1.
Further embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.